My Little Cindy, Cinderella
by MaximumRideRocksMyPJs
Summary: Fang tells his story of when he watched his daughter grow up to be a woman. Some Fax. Warning: Fang cries here and Max actually goes shopping! Sweet and heart warming. Oneshot!


**So this is just a oneshot of Fang and his daughter growing up. This one was inspired by the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**P.S. This is all in Fang's POV. And remember this is all-human!**

**Enjoy!**

Wow. I can't believe the bills are already this high. Max and I barely had enough money to even go out anymore. Curse all the high priced water bills! My little daughter, Cindy, is starting to miss the park.

Hello. If you don't know me, I'm Fang Ride. If you think _I_ have a strange name, check out my wife's. Her name was Maximum Martinez, now she's Mrs. Ride. Even though her name might be odd, it still made my heart stutter and pump faster. Both of us have been married for four years and are both happy with our little princess, Cindy.

Back to the present, I am currently looking through the bills. Max is out buying groceries and Cindy is in the living room, watching Cinderella **(how ironic)**.

I was sitting at the kitchen counter when, I heard classical music from the living room. I stood up and walked over to the living room. I saw that the credits were already playing and Cindy was in front of the TV with her eyes closed in a peaceful manner, dancing.

I smile grew on my face as I saw my little princess sway and spin to the rhythm. She turned around and saw me. Her chocolate eyes sparkled and her angelic face lit up.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. "Dance me!"

She ran up to me and started tugging on my left hand, pulling me closer to the music.

"Honey," I started. "I still have to work." Her face fell.

I started getting guilty. Her eyes were now cast down and the light from her face dimmed a bit, showing disappointment. I mentally smacked myself for making her sad.

"But," at this, she perked up a bit. "I think I'd rather dance with my little angel."

She giggled and pulled me closer to the TV. I picked her up and started swaying to the beat of the instrument. She laid her head down on my shoulder, smiling a bit.

"Hmmm hmmm," I hummed.

She started going limp in my arms as she drifted off to sleep. I turned the TV off, but continued humming and bouncing to the none-existent beat. I felt a pair of eyes on the back of my head and turned.

My beautiful wife stood there, by the other side of the living room, smiling widely at the scene in front of her. Me, her husband, humming and bouncing with our daughter asleep on my shoulder. She walked up to me and patted down Cindy's black hair, the hair that she inherited from me. We both stared at our beautiful daughter.

"She's so beautiful." I looked at Max and grinned at her.

"Like her _beautiful_ mother." She blushed at this.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her back softly, like her lips would bruise if I put on more pressure.

"I love you," she said as she slowly pulled away.

"I love you too, more than you can imagine," I added.

She took my hand and led me to Cindy's room. It had periwinkle wall and a fluffy, white carpet. At one corner of the room, was her bed. It was a light blue with a matching comforter that had a big pair of wings in the middle. On the other corner of the room held a chest full of her toys, some toys were scattered on the floor. A doll with a big, red bow on the top of its head was sitting on top of the made comforter.

I walked over to the bed and lifted the comforter. I tucked Cindy in and placed the doll in her arms. My three-year old daughter unconsciously snuggled deeper into the comforter and clutched the doll closely to her chest.

"Honey," Max said. "Come on, let's let her sleep."

I obeyed and followed Max to the kitchen. Max walked to the refrigerator and took out some lettuce, tuna, and cut tomatoes. She picked out some bread and made a sandwich.

"She's growing up," I stated.

"I know," Max replied.

_14 years later…_

It was just one week before Cindy goes to the Junior-Senior prom. She's already seventeen and she's grown up so fast. She's grown into a beautiful young lady.

"Dad," she called from the dressing room. "Is this okay?"

We were now shopping for her prom dress at the mall. Max was going around, looking for other dresses Cindy could pick from.

My baby came out of the dressing room and stood in front of me. She had on a midnight blue dress that went past her knee. A ribbon of the same shade of blue was wrapped around her small waist. The ends of the ribbon reached near the bottom of the dress. At the very bottom of the dress, was a lot of lace. The dress was beautiful and all, but…it was STRAPLESS! With a sweet heart neck line!

I was about to disagree when a loud intake of breath came from behind me. I turned around and saw my gorgeous wife and the store keeper standing with their jaws hanging open. They each both carried a dress. One was black and the other was purple.

"Oh, my."

Max was never is _never_ speechless. Only when she saw her wedding dress and when she saw me in a tux. This meant that this was big.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" the store keeper gushed.

"It's strapless!" I protested.

"Dad," Cindy whined.

"Oh, come on, Fang. She looks beautiful."

I couldn't disagree with that. But I wasn't letting my daughter be seen in a STRAPLESS dress. Who knows what those high school boys would do to her when they see her in _that_.

"I don't trust the boys in her school," I said.

"Dad," Cindy whined once more. "Daren's gonna be there. I know you love him like a son and he's a really nice guy. I don't think he'd let me get hurt."

I huffed like a kid and looked defiantly at Max and Cindy. Daren was her date. They had been best friends ever since they started middle school. I trusted him, but I just can't bear letting my little angel grow up.

"Honey," Max walked over to me. "Just let her get it."

Sighing, I nodded. Cindy squealed in glee and ran over to me. She gave a heck of a bear hug, in which I returned only less eager. Cindy pulled away from the hug and went back to the dressing room.

I looked around for a seat and walked over to one beside a rack of clothes. My mind went back to all those times I had watched Cindy play dress up. She used to wear such…preservative clothes back then. Now, she wore skirts, tank tops, shorts, and dresses that ended mid-thigh. I sighed, she was growing up _so_ fast.

"Fang," Max sat next to me and took hold of my hand. "Look at me."

I looked up at her with sad eyes. Her eyes softened and she hugged me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just…" I took a deep breath. "She's growing up so fast."

She released me from her hold, but held my face in her hands. She smiled and leaned in. We still acted like a newly-wed couple. She would still kiss me, hold my hand, sit on my lap, and snuggle with me like when we were teenagers. We stayed there, just kissing until we came up for air.

Slightly panting, she said, "I know. It hurts me too."

"Aw, Mom, Dad."

We turned to look at Cindy who was standing there with a paper bag in hand. She was back to her jean mini skirt and red tank top. She had on her Converse hi-tops and black leather jacket.

"Hey, Cindy." I smiled at her.

She ran over to us and engulfed us in a brief group hug.

"I'll try to stop growing up," she said. "Only if you guys don't make out in front of me."

The three of us laughed together as a happy family. We soon had to go back home and go about our work and school needs.

_Prom Night…_

_Ding dong!_

I walked over to the front door ad opened it. On my doorstep was a young man with dirty blonde hair a teal blue eyes. He wore a coat with a white polo inside. A midnight blue tie was rung around his neck to match with Cindy's dress. It was Daren.

"Hey, Mr. Ride," Daren greeted.

"Good evening, son." I couldn't help it. He was like my son ever since he and Cindy became friends.

"Is Cindy ready?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure…" I trailed off. "Come in, Daren."

I led Daren to the living room. The room where I first danced with my baby girl. A pang of sadness pierced my heart. _I couldn't be sad; it's my daughter's first prom dance,_ I thought. I pushed the sadness aside and put on a happy smile.

I sat down on the arm chair opposite of the couch just as Dare sat there.

"Son," I started. "How much do you like my daughter?"

This question put him off guard. He started sputtering and his face turned into an interesting shade of red.

"H-huh?" he stuttered. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said: "You know what I mean".

"Um," he said. "I don't."

I started feeling angry. He's playing with my daughter's feelings! Hold on. Angry was an understatement. I was furious, outraged even. He probably saw my expression and panicked. His eyes grew wide and he started fidgeting under my glare.

"N-no! I like her. A l-l-lot," he said. "But not just that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I-I…" he took a _very_ deep breath. "I love her."

My glare ceased and a smile came to my face. The smile was happy, but it also had some sadness etched into it.

"I approve," I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Really?" he asked with a grin threatening to split his face.

"Of course, son," I answered. "I trust you and I love you like my own son. I _know_ you won't hurt her."

I stood and so did he. I grinned at him and he basically blinded me as he beamed at me. His happy glow was even brighter than the sun! Metaphorically, at least.

I was surprised when he hugged me. Not one of those hugs for softies, a MAN-hug. I smiled and patted his back.

"Dad!" I heard Cindy call. "Is Daren there?"

"He's down here!" I yelled back.

Daren pulled back from the hug and beamed at me like a five-year who got the best Christmas gift. He and I walked over to the base of the stairs and waited.

"I'm coming!" Cindy yelled.

Just then, Cindy came down the steps slowly and elegantly. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked like she was royalty. She wore the dress we bought the week before and a pair of white heels. Her hair was in curls going down her back. She had on natural make-up which made her just as beautiful as her mother when we both went to prom.

"Wow," I heard Daren whisper to himself from beside me.

"Pictures!" Max came down, running and almost fell.

"Woah, there, sweetheart." I caught when she stumbled. Cindy giggled.

"Mom! Chill. We have time for that." She said.

"We won't leave 'til 7, Mrs. Ride," Daren chuckled.

Max took pictures of Cindy and Daren for a while until they had to go. Daren held his arm out for Cindy to take. And together, they walked out of the house, arm-in-arm, calling goodbyes over their shoulders.

Max and I watched as Daren's car sped away to the school. I heard a sniffle come from Max.

"Oh, Fang," she said. "She's growing up so, so fast!"

Max started sobbing into my chest as I rubbed her back and cooed softly to her. While I comforted my wife, a thought entered my mind. _My princess is growing up to become a queen. Too fast for my liking, too._

_8 years later…_

Max and I are already 46 years old. We were both just watching TV all snuggled up under a blanket on the couch. I was about to excuse myself to go get some water when Cindy burst through the front door in tears. I immediately went to overprotective-father-mode.

"Who am I gonna beat up?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Max asked.

Cindy shook her head. She smiled and lifted her left hand to our eye level. Sitting on her ring finger was a silver band with a diamond topped of it. Max gasped and tears of joy welled up in her eyes. My heart squeezed painfully. My daughter was _engaged._

"Daren proposed to me," Cindy said.

Max ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Tears were falling on both of their cheeks. I just stood there, frozen in shock. _I was losing my baby,_ I thought.

"Dad?" Cindy asked me.

"Yes, Cindy?"

"Aren't you happy for me?"

Don't get me wrong. I'm really happy for her. It's just…what I feared was already gonna happen. But it was bound to happen sometime.

"Yes, I am," I answered.

Cindy untangled herself from her mom and walked over to me. She hugged me and I hugged her tightly back. My eyes stung and my vision blurred a bit. _Fang,_ I told myself. _Don't cry. Men don't cry. Well, I'm not crying. My eyes are just sweating…I think._

A tear (I admit, I _was_ crying) fell on the top of Cindy's head. She looked up at me and wiped at my eyes.

"Don't cry, Dad," she said.

I ignored her and said, "Why is it so hot? I'm sweating!"

"Honey, face it. You're crying," Max said.

"Even my _wife_ is endangering my man-ness!" I said with mock horror.

Cindy started to giggle and Max chuckled. I just smiled to myself.

"Can you get Cindy water?" I asked Max.

Max walked off to the kitchen. Cindy suddenly looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Dad," she started. "Can you help me practice dancing? I still have six months 'til the wedding."

I gratefully accepted and started twirling her.

_Wedding Day…_

Cindy walked over to me in her beautiful wedding dress. It was the one her mother wore on our wedding. It was white (of course) and was STRAPLESS! What is it with women and strapless dresses? Back to topic. The dress had ruffles from the waist to the hem of the dress. She had her hair was twisted into a tight bun on her head and a fuchsia colored hair pin was on the side of her head. And she was barefoot.

Daren and Cindy had decided to have the wedding in a beach a few hours from when the sunset would make its appearance. We were in a tent, just a bit far from the arch so nobody can see her yet.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I extended my arm to her.

"Yes," she said.

"Good. You look absolutely beautiful." I complimented.

"Thanks, Dad."

It was already time and Cindy was hyperventilating. I laughed.

"Cindy," I said. "Relax. We don't want the bride to get a heart attack before the wedding even starts!"

"Dad!" she punched me jokingly on the shoulder and laughed. "I'm just nervous."

"I went through that too," I told her. "And I almost fainted when I saw your mom."

"Cindy!" her bride's maids called. "It's time."

I smiled at Cindy and nodded encouragingly. I heard the wedding march music start and the audience go "aww" and "ooh" and the most annoying, "ahh".

I knew it was Cindy's turn so I lifted the flap of the tent and walked out with my daughter holding my arm.

I watched as Daren stared at Cindy in awe and love. Cindy gazed at Daren the whole time we were walking down the aisle, beaming at him. My heart ached when I saw her longing look in her eyes. The longing she had to be his wife.

"Good luck," I whispered in her ear when we reached the altar.

"Thanks, Dad." She hugged me and kissed me on my cheek.

I let go of her as a tear made its way down m cheek. I walked over to Max who was trying her best not to cry.

The rest of the ceremony went by as the couple exchanged vows and rings and said their "I do"s. The after-wedding party soon started and people started eating.

"It's time for the father-daughter dance number!" Daren's best man, Richard, announced into the microphone.

"Come on, Dad." Cindy pulled me out of my chair just as the song started.

The song was Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. The song reminded me perfectly of what happened when Cindy was growing up.

I put my hands on my daughter's waist and she put her hands on my shoulders. As the song kept going, she laid her head on my shoulder. My mind went back to the little girl I was carrying with her head on my shoulder. When I tucked her in, when she snuggled into her bed. My eyes started blurring up. Even with protesting with all my will power, a tear slipped free from my eye and landed on her shoulder.

"Dad," Cindy said. "Please don't cry."

"Why does everybody think I cry? I sweat from my eyes, for crying out loud!" Apparently, some people heard this and chuckled.

"Okay then. Don't sweat through your eyes." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep a smile off my face.

"Yes, your majesty."

The dance ended too soon for my liking, but she had to dance with her new husband. I stood off from the side with Max hugging my waist, also watching our princess. I had my arms around her as I watched with her.

"My little Cindy," I whispered. "Is now Cinderella."

**Phew! My hands hurt so much! And my brain too! **

**When I wrote 'Prom Night...', the song from HSM 3 'A Night To Remember' played in my head! LOL!**

**I can't believe I got this idea when I was washing up! I was humming the song Cinderella and my mind was like, BAM! A story came to life, TA DA!**

**I hope you guys liked this. BTW, thanks for reading this! Oh, and REVIEW!**

**~Nicole is out for the count~**


End file.
